xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
All You Pretty Girls
"All You Pretty Girls" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on and was released as a single for the 1984 album The Big Express. It reached no. 55 on the UK Singles chart. The home demo appeared on the 2002 Coat of Many Cupboards box set. Singles tracklisting 7" single #A-side: "All You Pretty Girls (extended fade)" 3:56 #B-side: "Washaway" 3:04 (Colin Moulding) 12" single #A-side: "All You Pretty Girls (extended fade)" #B-side 1: "Washaway" #B-side 2: "Red Brick Dream" USA 12" single #A-side: "All You Pretty Girls" #B-side 1: "Wake Up" (Moulding) #B-side 2: "Shake You Donkey Up" Canada 12" single #A-side: "All You Pretty Girls" #B-side: "Shake You Donkey Up" Quotes Andy (on the home demo): “When, for the Mummer album, we cut the first two tracks, ‘Beating of Hearts’ and ‘Wonderland’, we used Genetic Studios near Reading. In the high tech gloom sat a Linndrum. This was the first time we'd seen one of these beasts and Terry Chambers shrank in horror. It was a good quality, programmable drum machine with sampled sounds. It was the future, but only for a few years. Nevertheless, I wanted one. “Now with Terry gone to soak up the Aussie sun, and our pastoral quiet Mummer done and gone too, it was time to treat ourselves to one. I fancied cranking up the electric guitars once again for Big Express and this steel plate and rivetted Robo Ringo seemed to mesh quite nicely with the sound of my Squier Telecaster. “So here I am dicking about with playing in a Hendrix rhythm style and out sails another bloody oceanic opus. My empty back bedroom housed another newish toy, our Mellotron, which you can hear straining away regally and making those psychedelic melting sounds courtesy of its pitch wheel. Which for the uninitiated, simply slows the speed of the motor, connected to the big rubber band which drags sections of tape across a lot of playback heads to make that sound. (No, I'm not pulling your leg!)” Lyrics ''Do something for me, boys ''If I should die at sea, boys ''Write a little note, boys ''Set it off afloat, saying ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Village and city girls by the quayside ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Watching and waiting by the sea ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Quiet or witty girls by the quayside ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Watching and waiting there for me ''I think about your pale arms waving ''When I see the caps upon the green ''And the rocking roller-coaster ocean ''Think about you every night when I'm fathoms asleep ''And in my dreams ''We are rocking in a similar motion ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Village and city girls by the quayside ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Watching and waiting by the sea ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Quiet or witty girls by the quayside ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Watching and waiting there for me ''I think about the salt sea rolling ''Down in pearly tears upon your cheeks ''Just like the day the harbour pulled away ''I think about your warm white sheets unfolding ''The more I have to drink ''The more that I can think to say ''Do something for me, boys ''If I should die at sea, boys ''Write a little note, boys ''Set it off afloat, saying ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Village and city girls by the quayside ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Watching and waiting by the sea ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Quiet or witty girls by the quayside ''Bless you, bless you, all of you pretty girls ''Watching and waiting there for me Videos Promo Promo video for "All You Pretty Girls." Uploaded by YouTube user "23Daves." Category:Discography Category:Videography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge